


let me kiss you

by tobeinfinite



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: (he doesnt know it yet tho), Best Friends Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Fluff and Humor, Kiss cam, M/M, all my kpop boys are friends you cant tell me otherwise, baseball but only a little bit, basically soobin is the token single friend, but he wants one, choi soobin meets a boy via kisscam, choi yeonjun kisses a boy on the verge of a beomgyu-induced aneurysm, he doesnt nEED a boyfriend, the beomgyu/jeongin is kinda crack i know but idc !!, yeonjun is in a frat bc he radiates frat boy vibes the most out of all of txt lets be honest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:22:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobeinfinite/pseuds/tobeinfinite
Summary: Soobin squints at the round black spot that he knows is Beomgyu's head behind the camera controlling the Kiss Cam screen. Beomgyu is using it to faux-scan the crowd for any couples, but Soobin knows he's going to direct it to him in a few seconds.When the camera slows down in Soobin's area like hawk stalking its prey, he panics and turns to the person on his left.(The boy is pretty, with pink hair and full lips and round glasses perched on a button nose, but Soobin doesn't register any of that until a minute and 4 seconds after their lips pull apart.)"Hey, I'm Soobin. If you're cool with it, can you kiss me in 2 seconds?"
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 24
Kudos: 231





	let me kiss you

**Author's Note:**

> this is . the longest fucking thing i've written so far and the most i've procrastinated on my studies for SO I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT :')
> 
> (title taken from one directions best track aka kiss you)

“You’re all monsters. All of you, absolutely _heartless._ ”

Soobin moans and hides his face in his hands after he says this, a pang of betrayal washing over him like a tide for what feels like the 5th time this week. On the big LED screen, he can see that the kiss cam is being set up, the pink and red heart-shaped frame a contrast against the solid black where the view of the camera is supposed to be shown. His knee bounces in anxiety beside his friends.

“Hyunjin’s rubbing off on you,” Sunwoo comments idly as he stuffs another fry in his mouth, like Soobin isn’t on the verge of losing his mind two seats away from him.

In between the two, Hyunjin hums thoughtfully. “You know, I feel like I should take offense to that but you are being dramatic, Binnie.” The blonde boy faces Soobin and pats his cheek kindly. “We’re helping you after all!”

The buzzing sound of a mic over the speakers cuts Soobin off before he could reply, and this pushes him just a little closer to the edge of having an aneurysm. He reminds himself that causing a scene before the game even started isn’t how he wants to remember his friends’ first game of the season, and he holds back from pulling out his hair.

_“How is scheming to embarrass me in front of a whole stadium helping me?”_

“You need a boyfriend,” Beomgyu tells him one night. Jeongin had been the only one with Beomgyu in his room before Soobin had barged in, books in hand. He found the two younger boys sitting on the floor and quizzing each other using flash cards, faces a little too close to each other and getting even closer before jumping back when Soobin coughed to announce his presence.

“No, I don’t,” Soobin coolly replies. “You said you guys were just _studying._ And you were.” He gestures to the papers and highlighters littered on the floor.

His best friend sighs. Beomgyu peeks out his door to make sure that Jeongin was out of earshot and says in a quieter voice, “Yeah but _you know_ I like studying with Jeongin alone in the evenings because this is someone I have gross, mushy feelings for.”

“What, now I can’t study with you?” Soobin pouts and Beomgyu levels him with a deadpan stare.

“You know I don’t mean it that way. I would just like some alone time with him, and you’ve been interrupting them consecutively for the past 2 weeks.”

Something clangs from the kitchen and Beomgyu picks up his head in alarm before relaxing when Jeongin calls out “I’m okay!” Soobin pointedly ignores the pathetic lopsided grin that blooms on Beomgyu’s face.

“Hyunjin always has Seungmin over!” he whines. “And they’re cuddling on the couch all the time and Hyunjin’s always complimenting him and shit.”

“Yeah, because they’re boyfriends, Soob. That’s what boyfriends do.”

“You and Jeongin aren’t like that!”

Beomgyu shushes him quickly and whacks his best friend on the head. “Because we’re not boyfriends! Yet, at least! And we won’t be anytime soon if you keep coming over here, Soobin-hyung.”

He finishes off with a pout that makes Soobin groan. They both know that Beomgyu’s use of honorifics is just a way to get him on his side, and it’s working. He knows he’s been overstaying his welcome in Beomgyu and Jeongin's dorm, and he can’t really deal with the yearning side glances they throw each other when one of them isn’t looking, but it’s easier to tolerate than hearing “Seungminnie!” at least 4 times in the span of 2 minutes back in his own dorm.

“You need a boyfriend so you can go over to his place and pull a Hyunjin on _his_ roommate.” Beomgyu suggests before going back to his laptop. Soobin rolls his eyes.

“Are you kicking me out then?”

Beomgyu scoffs. “Honestly, I should.”

He doesn’t. He never stops Soobin from barging in on any future study sessions meant just for him and Jeongin either, which Soobin is grateful for and feels bad about at the same time. But the guilt never overpowers the petty feeling that settles in his stomach at the constant sight of Seungmin contentedly nestled around Hyunjin’s arms on their couch.

The next evening, Soobin leaves his dorm once Hyunjin sets up _Love, Rosie_ on their TV. It’s a great movie and Soobin would’ve loved to watch it any other time, but he knows it means that Seungmin is coming over again so he takes his leave before he could see the lovefest, telling Hyunjin that he needed to return a book to Sunwoo anyway.

Soobin makes his way to Sunwoo’s apartment, a single book jiggling in his backpack as he walks and his hands shoved deep in his pockets for warmth. He remembers to scruff his shoes on the welcome mat before opening the door and walking in. He forgets to announce his arrival and instead chooses to swing the door to Sunwoo’s bedroom open without a word.

A lot of screaming goes on all at once.

“Soobin!”

“Get out!”

“ _Jesus Christ!”_

Soobin shuts his eyes immediately and slams the door shut. He tells himself over and over that he absolutely did _not_ just see Eric straddling Sunwoo on his bed and making out with him. No, not at all. He didn’t see anything. Who even are Eric Son and Kim Sunwoo—

The door swings back open and Soobin meets eyes with a grumpy Sunwoo, with swollen lips and a red face to match Soobin's own. From anger or embarrassment, he couldn’t be sure.

“You could’ve knocked,” he grumbles. Soobin wipes his eyes until he sees colors appear in the blackness and hands over the book in his backpack.

“I didn’t see anything.”

Sunwoo scoffs and places the book on a stool as he walks over to the kitchen counter. “Right.”

“Well, I _wish_ I didn’t see anything.”

Eric exits the room to join Sunwoo in the kitchen. “Hey, at least we were clothed.”

“I wasn’t even thinking of that before you said it, so fuck you.”

“Do I look good? I’ve got abs, Soob, I can prove it.”

“Shut the fuck up right now, you’ve got a flat stomach in my imagination.”

Eric pops a chip in his mouth and grins slyly at the taller boy. “So you are thinking of it then?”

Soobin chucks a throw pillow in his face.

Sunwoo makes dinner for the three of them, because he’s nice like that, and Soobin is grateful for it. They don’t exclude him in their conversations or their jokes either, and Soobin leaves to go back to his dorm warm with a full stomach.

Lying on his bed that night though, he clasps his hands together and rubs his thumb on his knuckle like he saw Sunwoo doing to Eric at the dinner table. It doesn’t feel as nice as Eric made it seem like, if his fond grin was anything to go by, but then again; Sunwoo and Eric are a pair and Soobin’s just doing it by himself.

Soobin firmly believes that Beomgyu is wrong. He doesn’t _need_ a boyfriend. No one does.

He’s doing perfectly fine on his own and will continue to do so until the universe pushes someone towards him. He’s not going to actively start looking for a boyfriend just because all his friends are suddenly in relationships (or on the way to being in one). None of them had ever made him feel excluded, on purpose or otherwise, so it’s all good with him. Really!

So he doesn’t understand when Beomgyu pulls him aside after their classes one day and tells him that he was going to single him out on the kiss cam at Seungmin and Eric’s game this weekend.

“What?” Soobin hisses “I don’t have anyone to kiss, Gyu! I’m going with Sunwoo and Hyunjin to the game!”

"Exactly, so I'm hoping this will motivate you to look for a date this week to bring to said game."

“Fuck you, I’ll ask Jeongin.”

“We both know Jeongin wouldn’t go with you without being suspicious.”

“Beomgyu, please,” Soobin almost begs. “This is ridiculous, please tell me you won’t actually do this.”

The shorter boy furrows his brows and purses his lips. Soobin almost feels relieved, but Beomgyu clicks his tongue defiantly. “Hyung, I know you don’t want anyone to know, but you’re itching for a boyfriend.”

Heat rushes to Soobin’s face. “What?”

“You get this,” Beomgyu lifts a hand and gestures it around his head. “This weird look on your face whenever Jeongin and I are, like, doing anything vaguely romantic. Like Kai when we pass the plushy store in the mall. It’s a look of longing, hyung.”

Soobin sputters, brain scrambling to form an argument to defend himself but Beomgyu raises a finger and continues, “Honestly, I almost thought it was because you had a crush on me or Jeongin or something, and that would’ve been REALLY awkward. But I saw the same expression on your face when we’re with Hyunjin and Seungmin, or Yeji and her girlfriend. Fuck, hyung I saw it on your face when we watched that documentary about mating birds.”

“Oh my god.”

Soobin pinches the bridge of his nose and he feels Beomgyu nudge him in the chest with the curved end of the skateboard in his hands.

“Face it, Soob. You want a boyfriend,” he declares with a shit-eating grin. “And I’m defending my title as bestest best friend in the fucking universe by helping you _get one_.”

“No!”

Before Soobin could make any protests, Beomgyu gets on his skateboard and wheels away to his next destination, yelling “Don't forget to bring someone to _smooch!_ " behind him.

Contrary to what Beomgyu may believe, Soobin _did_ try to get a date to explain the situation to and help him. He didn't see himself being in a romantic position with any of them, but it was better to have an option than going there without.

Jeongin, as Beomgyu predicted, squinted his eyes at him and asked what the catch was.

Kai had laughed in his face and said that Beomgyu had told him of his plan.

Daehwi was going home for the weekend.

Changmin didn’t even answer his phone when he called.

Heeseung was already going with someone else.

And Ryujin had simply lifted her hand when Soobin approached her, fingers intertwined with Yeji’s, and said “Soobin, you’ve known me since high school. You know we’re both gay.”

“Let’s get the Kiss Cam goin’!”

A voice bellows out through the speaker brings Soobin back from his thoughts of where it all went wrong. He resembles how the voice booms from the speakers to a god damning him for eternity.

He looks to the screen to see the kiss cam monitor turn on, and it wildly swings across the crowd.

Soobin squints at the round black spot that he knows is Beomgyu's head behind the camera controlling the Kiss Cam screen. Beomgyu is using it to faux-scan the crowd for any couples, but Soobin knows he's going to direct it to him in a few seconds.

Beomgyu doesn’t know he didn’t bring a date.

Soobin turns to Hyunjin in a panic and tells him to pucker up.

Hyunjin chokes on his coke zero. “ _Excuse me_?”

“Come on, Jinnie, please do this for me. _As a bro._ ”

“First of all, I will never do anything for you ‘as a bro’, and second; my boyfriend is literally on the field right now!”

“Seungmin’s not gonna kill me for it, right? As long as we explain the situation to him he might even laugh about it and—“

“Soobin.” Hyunjin claps Soobin’s face in his hands and for a split second, Soobin almost thinks that he was about to go in for a kiss but Hyunjin squishes his cheeks so much that his lips pucker out like a fish. “I am _not_ going to kiss you.”

Soobin makes a noise like a dying whale and turns to Sunwoo.

The red haired boy doesn’t even glance at him for longer than 3 seconds. “Fat chance.”

From the corner of his eye, Soobin sees the camera slow down in his general area like a hawk stalking its prey. He panics and turns to the person on his left.

The first thing that registers in his head is that this boys hair is really pink, and Soobin must still have some god still looking down on him in pity because they seem to be around the same age. The boy is tapping away on his phone, not really looking like he was aware of the kiss cam on the screen that was the cause of Soobin’s internal turmoil.

“Hey!” he chirps to get his attention. Pink Boy looks up curiously.

Soobin takes a deep breath and prays. "I'm Soobin. If you're cool with it, can you kiss me in 2 seconds?"

The statement registers in Pink Boy’s head a second too late, because the moment the boy’s eyes widen in surprise and Soobin sees a flush of pink on his face to match his hair, Hyunjin grips Soobin’s sleeve and points to the screen.

“Look!”

Soobin looks up to see his own face smack in the middle of a pink heart-shaped frame. He looks over to where he knows the camera is and furrows his brows to scream at Beomgyu behind the camera even from the distance.

But before he could do so, he feels clothed hands cup the side of his face and they direct his head to the stranger on his left.

Pink Boy doesn’t look as surprised, but his cheeks are still tinted a little bit pink when he sneaks a glance at the big screen and sees that he’s also now in the frame.

“I’m Yeonjun,” he says but Soobin’s brain isn’t working right now. It’s still trying to catch up from when he first saw himself on the screen. He does hear Pink Boy’s next words though, when he says, “And I’m totally cool with kissing you.”

Suddenly Soobin feels a pair of lips on his own. Pink Boy kisses him, and he tilts Soobin's head at an angle that makes it look like the kiss is deeper than it is. Soobin’s senses go off all at once: Pink Boy smells Axe body spray and licorice, his lips are softer than they look like, and a roaring is erupting in Soobin’s ears. He’s not sure if it’s the actual crowd or if it was just in his head, but it leaves him hearing something ringing even after Pink Boy pulls away from their peck of a kiss.

The commentator wolf whistles into the mic and Soobin realizes a whole stadium of people just watched him kiss someone. He pushes his face into his hands to get rid of the redness and thankfully, Pink Boy had taken control of the situation, throwing an arm around Soobin and squishing him in a side hug for the camera, as if they’ve known each other for a while now and not just less than a minute.

“That was real cute,” the commentator notes and the camera swings around once more to find its next victim.

Soobin tries to settle in his seat as he tries to process what happened. Hyunjin is squealing in his ear and hitting his arm while Sunwoo just wolf whistles at him.

Pink Boy- _Yeonjun_ takes his arm off his shoulder, and leans over to him in a second. “Good kiss?”

Soobin feels warmth rise to his face and he twirls the straw of his drink to fidget. “Ah. Yeah. Good kiss.”

His voice sounds awkward and mechanic, and he cringes at himself but Yeonjun doesn’t seem to mind. He just smiles and hums thoughtfully.

Suddenly, Hyunjin has gotten quiet and seems _very_ interested in showing Sunwoo something on his phone. Soobin takes this as the cue to turn to Yeonjun. The other boy is inspecting the field now, even though none of the players are on it as it’s still a time out.

“Thank you, really, and I’m sorry. My friend, the camera guy, told me he was going to do that but I didn’t really tell him I wasn’t bringing anyone as a date, and I didn’t want to like… say no to the kiss cam or anything and…” Soobin trails off and sucks a breath between his teeth. “But yeah, that could’ve gotten real embarrassing, so thank you.”

Yeonjun turns his head to him with a grin. “It’s cool, man. I didn’t mind.” He pauses to crank his neck. “Plus, that made my trip here all the more interesting.”

“Oh, you’re not here with anyone else? Or cheering someone on or…”

“Nah.” Yeonjun’s voice is a bit high and nasally, but not at all in a bad way. “I was supposed to be with my friend, but he called in sick and I thought _hey, what a waste of a ticket_ , so I went ahead anyway.”

He turns to him and his eyes remind Soobin of Beomgyu when he pulled him aside to tell him about the plan; mischievous and looking like they know something you don’t. “What about you, Soobin-ssi?”

“Ah,” Soobin cringes in embarrassment “No need for that please, we _did_ just kiss right now.”

Yeonjun laughs and Soobin is glad. It’s breathy and Yeonjun closes his eyes from the force of it, and Soobin is just a little bit charmed.

“Uh, actually I came here with my friends. Their boyfriends are on opposing teams.” Soobin gestures to Hyunjin and Sunwoo but when he turns to them, they are pretending to pay attention to Hyunjin’s blank phone and not at all listening in to him and Yeonjun. “But they’re kinda busy right now, I guess.”

“Opposing teams,” Yeonjun repeats. “So whose side are you on?”

Soobin thinks for a bit. He’s never really considered it because all he thinks about when he remembers the game is the kiss cam. He thinks about saying that he was a neutral supporter, but then he remembered how Eric made him think about him and Sunwoo indecent while making out, and that one time Seungmin looked apologetic when he saw him in the hallway after spending a night at his and Hyunjin’s dorm.

“Oh, I’m on the Pitbull’s side.” He gestures to Seungmin walking out onto the field for good measure. To his right, Hyunjin laughs gleefully and Sunwoo coughs “Rude!” not so subtly into his elbow.

Yeonjun and Soobin laugh at this, and soon the game starts up again.

Soobin makes a show of actively cheering for Seungmin anytime he does anything, just to spite Sunwoo who sticks his tongue out at him every time. Hyunjin looks like he’s having the time of his life and cannot stop giggling after one particular moment when Soobin cheered harder than anyone else and Seungmin sent an awkward thumbs up in his direction.

After that, Soobin holds back and lets Hyunjin do the cheering. Halfway through, he’s more invested in his conversation with Yeonjun than in the actual game going on in front of them.

Yeonjun tells him he was born in ’99, so Soobin should call him hyung. He majors in dance and wants to do it professionally one day, but on the side he’s also learning business. Yeonjun tells him about typical facets of his life, and maybe if it were another person Soobin would already be bored. But his attention never falters, and he finds Yeonjun even more charming with each new thing he learns about him.

Then Yeonjun asks about _him_ and Soobin answers, trying to make everything sound interesting while not lying about it either. In the middle of rambling about his dog Sean, he worries that he’s being boring. But when he glances over to see Yeonjun staring at him intently with a small grin, he just turns red.

“You blush easily, huh?” Yeonjun notes, almost to himself more than to Soobin, like it’s a piece of information he stores in the back of his mind should it be useful one day. The comment just makes Soobin flush more, which Yeonjun laughs at. “You look like an apple.”

“Is that supposed to make me feel better?”

“If you take is as a compliment, sure,” Yeonjun teases. “And why not? Apples are sweet and healthy.”

“You calling me sweet, stranger?”

“Hey, I was just saying you look alike color-wise.” His expression says otherwise.

“You were the one that said it was sweet,” Soobin teases back.

Yeonjun laughs and raises his hands as if to say _you caught me._ He pauses for a bit and his face turns just a fraction more serious before turning to Soobin. He opens his mouth but before Soobin can hear him say anything, the crowd jumps to its feet and screams.

Soobin feels a tug on his arm where Hyunjin is dragging him to stand on his feet.

“The Hawks won!” he yells in his ear, if Soobin didn’t already get that from the way Eric’s team is being singled out on the screen. He easily spots Eric among them, his blonde highlights against his dark hair making him easily noticeable. Eric is kissing the trophy and being carried by his teammates.

Soobin looks to the side to see Sunwoo going batshit insane as he yells out praises at the top of his lungs. Hyunjin is cheering too, because all of them are all friends and they all would’ve cheered like no tomorrow no matter who won.

Yeonjun also gets to his feet, clapping for the winning team with a less than stellar smile on his face. Soobin realizes that the game is over and now they’re all gonna have to go home.

“Hey,” he tries to say over everyone’s cheering. Yeonjun has to lean a little bit closer just to hear him. “I—“

“Binnie, come on!”

Hyunjin drags Soobin in another direction to see their friends. Soobin panics and throws Yeonjun an apologetic look, and he responds with a gentle grin.

“I’ll see you around, Soobin!” Yeonjun yells.

“I hope you have a safe trip back!”

Then Sunwoo and Hyunjin turn a corner with Soobin in their hands, and that’s the last he sees of Yeonjun that night.

They all gather together in a booth at their local diner afterwards. After many congratulatory praises are thrown in Eric and Seungmin’s direction, their attention directs to Soobin.

“That was some kiss, huh?” Eric teases.

Soobin groans in his face when he remembers it. Eric wolf whistles at him and Sunwoo drums the table.

“Yeah, who was that guy?” Seungmin asks from his corner. “I don’t think I saw him come in with you guys.”

“He didn’t,” Soobin admits. “I met him like, 2 seconds before I kissed him.”

Hyunjin chokes on his drink and uncontrollably laughs after he gets all the water down. “ _What?”_

Everyone else is hounding Soobin to explain and he sighs. “I didn’t bring anyone as a date, but I _had_ to kiss someone so I asked him if it was alright if I kissed him.”

“ _He_ kissed _you,_ though,” Sunwoo notes and Soobin’s face reddens even more.

“And you guys seemed so much more interested in each other than the game,” Hyunjin says slyly. “You should’ve seen him guys, blushing and laughing like… like…”

“Like you and Seungmin before you got your shit together?” Eric supplies.

“Yeah!”

“What’s his name, Soobin?” Seungmin asks as he twirls with the straw of his drink.

Soobin opens his mouth to answer before realizing. “I never asked for his last name. _Shit_ , I didn’t even ask for his number.”

Their entire booth groans in response.

“And you don’t _know_ who he is?” Beomgyu says incredulously. “I helped you get a kiss with someone you really hit it off with, and you didn’t get anything other than his first name?”

“Hey!” Soobin chastises and whacks Beomgyu on the head. “I nearly got an aneurysm because of you.”

“ _Nearly,_ ” Beomgyu points out with an innocent smile. “And in the end, you didn’t get an aneurysm, but a sweet kiss with a cute guy!”

“Yeah, but what’s the use if Soobin can’t even contact him?” Sunwoo says.

Soobin groans again and gently bangs his head on the table.

“You at least got his first name right? And some other info, hopefully?”

Soobin racks his brain and recalls their conversation. “His name’s Yeonjun. And he majors in dance.”

This time, Hyunjin doesn’t choke on his drink. He spits it out, mostly in Beomgyu’s face.

“Hyung!”

“A Yeonjun dance major?” Hyunjin repeats like he can’t believe it. “Oh my god Soobin, you sucked face with _Choi Yeonjun_?”

Before Soobin can tell him, _no, I did_ not _suck face with him_ , the table erupts in declarations of disbelief.

“Hold up, why does everyone seem to know him?”

“Soobin!” Sunwoo exclaims. “He’s _Choi Yeonjun!_ He’s like, The It Boy of the school.”

“What are we, in high school? What the fuck is an it boy.”

“It means he’s good at _everything_ , hyung,” Beomgyu supplies. “And it’s true! He’s almost legendary.”

“Every time I see him in dance, I just want to like… revere him or something,” Hyunjin declares dramatically. Across the table, Eric nods in agreement.

“Hold on.” Soobin stands up and lays his hands on the table. “If this guy is so legendary, how come none of you noticed him? Seungmin and Eric were on the field, but Beomgyu was literally holding the camera, and Hyunjin and Sunwoo were right beside me.”

“Honestly, I can’t see shit with that camera,” Beomgyu admits. “It’s old as fuck so I can’t really see anything well if I zoom in too far. I was lucky to spot you though, because you’re so tall and your blue hair stands out when you’re in a stadium with people in red and green team merch.”

“We weren’t really paying attention,” Sunwoo flatly answers for him and Hyunjin. Soobin sighs exasperatedly.

“He’s in a frat,” Seungmin says suddenly, as if he just remembered, and Soobin wants to die.

_Great, a frat boy._

“Not like that,” Seungmin immediately backtracks as if he read Soobin’s thoughts. “Their frat is more like, just a really big friend group. It’s none of that macho stereotype in movies.”

“Changbin-hyung’s in it, right?”

Seungmin nods.

“Haknyeon-hyung, too.” Sunwoo supplies.

Then Beomgyu starts listing off names. “Jung Wooyoung, Kim Yohan, Lee Chan, Joochan, Mark Lee—“

“Wait, wait,” Soobin says, wrapping his head around all this information. “So you’re all telling me that I kissed a popular, if not the most popular, frat boy in our uni?”

Eric claps him on the shoulder and answers with a shit-eating grin, “Pretty much, yep.”

Soobin wants the earth to swallow him whole.

(Soobin doesn’t lie in bed that night thinking about everything Yeonjun said. Doesn’t replay their entire conversation his head. Doesn’t think about how soft his hair looks. Doesn’t think about how his lips slot just right on his.)

(He really doesn’t.)

The next day, he tells Hyunjin he’s picking him up from dance and they both pretend that they don’t know what for.

Well, Soobin pretends. Hyunjin squeals at him every five seconds and wiggles his eyebrows every time they catch each other’s eye.

When the time comes and Soobin goes over to the performance building, he almost wants to back out. He almost turns around, texts Hyunjin to go home by himself, and runs to the safety of his room. Because now he’s _scared_. Back then, it was just Soobin and Yeonjun. Now, if Soobin sees him there, it’ll be Choi Soobin, mediocre med student and Choi Yeonjun, frat boy and dance legend. He didn’t think he’d have a chance with him if he met him in more normal circumstances, wouldn’t even entertain the thought of them having a full conversation.

But now that he has, and he’s about to meet him the way they should’ve, he isn’t sure what to do.

The universe is _still_ shitting on his parade though, because before he can turn around and hightail it out of there, the door swings open to reveal Hyunjin, sweaty and taking shallow breaths.

“Soob!” he exhales, a grin lighting up his face. “Soob- Soobin! Come inside!”

Soobin peaks inside the room and catches sight of all the other dancers, all in the same sweaty state as Hyunjin. “I’d really rather not.”

Hyunjin realizes what he’s getting at and hits his forehead with his palm in realization. “Oh! Right, duh. Um, you can just wait out here then, I’ll be out in a bit.”

Soobin settles on a chair near the wall and waves goodbye to his friend, not catching the sneaky smile on his face as he closes the door and goes back inside.

He fiddles with his fingers, hoping that Hyunjin comes out as soon as possible so no one else sees him there and wonders, _huh, what is Choi Soobin doing here at the performance building?_ Or, god forbid, tries to make conversation with him.

The door swings open after what seems like an eternity in Soobin’s head and he gets right up to his feet, patting and smoothing his jeans as he does.

“Hyunjin, let’s get ramen on the way- oh.”

When he lifts his head up, he’s met with the same boy he kissed last weekend. Except this time, Yeonjun’s hair is tied up in a bun, stray pink strands sticking to the back of his neck, and his face is flushed much like Hyunjin’s.

Soobin registers the muscle tee Yeonjun is wearing, his arms in full display, and decides that he’s not looking down any time soon.

“Oh!” Yeonjun says, surprised. “Hey, it’s you!”

“Yeah!”

Yeonjun stares at him for a second, mouth agape, before realizing that he is sweating buckets and not looking his best right now. “I, uh, didn’t expect to see you here, sorry. I look like a mess.”

“No, no! It’s okay,” Soobin tries to reassure. If anyone’s the mess, it’s him; face red, fingers fiddling and eyes refusing to look anywhere but on his face. “I see Hyunjin like that all the time, anyway. I just came to pick him up.”

As if on cue, Hyunjin’s head pops up from the door. “Actually, Soobin, I kind of… have a _thing_ , so I’m really sorry but I’m gonna be here ‘til late. You guys can go ahead though!”

He grins innocently, pointedly ignoring the panicked glare Soobin is sending his way, before going back inside the room.

“Um…”

Soobin balances on the balls of his feet. “We don’t have to go together, really. I was just here for Hyunjin.”

“Oh,” Yeonjun says, deflating. “We really don’t, I guess.”

“Yep.”

“I kinda want to, though.”

Soobin lifts his head to meet Yeonjun grinning. It’s not sly, like the way he saw him grin at the game, but instead it’s shy and hesitant. Something about the way Yeonjun averts his eyes tells Soobin that a shy expression isn't one his face is familiar with, but that just makes Soobin want to see it even more. “Really?”

Yeonjun sucks in a breath and stands more confidently. “I definitely want to.”

And Soobin can’t help it, he giggles like a teenager and beams at the endeared expression it causes to appear on Yeonjun’s face.

“Me too.”

“Great!” Yeonjun points to the end of the hallway, where the bathrooms are. “I’ll just, uh, freshen up. You can wait for me here.”

“Alright.”

Yeonjun jogs off to change and comes back 5 minutes later in a white t-shirt and a cap over his pink hair. “My car is outside, if you’re ready.”

Soobin tries not to sound so eager, but he can’t help it if the excitement shows in his voice. “Yeah, of course.”

They walk down the stairs and out the building together in comfortable silence, both feeling giddy and excited. But before they could step inside the car, Yeonjun stops and turns to Soobin.

“Hey,” he says. “You said the kiss was good, right?”

Heats floods to Soobin’s face at the mention, and he nods.

Yeonjun grins again, more hopeful this time, and shoves his hands in his pockets. “Good enough to warrant another one?”

With his heart drumming in his chest, Soobin pretends to think about it for a moment. “I’m not sure yet. Take me on a date and we’ll see.”

The laugh that bubbles out of Yeonjun fills Soobin with butterflies. He opens the door for him and Soobin almost wants to hit him for being so corny. They slide into Yeonjun’s sedan and put their seatbelts on.

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Yeonjun answers when they’re both settled. “I’m about to take you on one.”

Soobin smiles when he looks to his left and sees Yeonjun already looking at him from his spot on the driver’s seat. Teasing just a little bit, he says, “I hope you won’t let me down, Choi.”

The way Yeonjun licks his lips as a reply and revs the engine drives Soobin crazy. He pulls out of the parking spot and answers, “When a kiss from a pretty boy is on the line, I won’t.”

(Soobin learns that night that Choi Yeonjun keeps true to his word.)

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: this was ORIGINALLY supposed to be beomgyu/jeongin instead of soobin/yeonjun. in the original draft, hyunjin paid the camera man to point the camera in their direction and beomgyu panics and kisses his seatmate jeongin without warning, and i felt like that didn't really fit (bc i felt that beomgyu would never kiss without consent and jeongin would never agree to kiss a stranger) so i changed a bunch of stuff and here we are !!


End file.
